User talk:Ecuinach
Banned from Chat You have been banned from the chat for 1 day for stereotyping groups of people negatively If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an admin or a chatmod. i can feel it coming in the air tonight (talk) 01:06, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hot Jamally page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:14, April 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hey there. I know it has been hours since you left the message, and Im really sorry I wasnt able to reply to it before. Do you still have this problem (interrogation mark) "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 03:49, April 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Well, three days, since it was, you know, twice. And in big size, which shows premeditation, it doesnt happen for accident. Im willing to shorten it if you make a compromise "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 22:57, April 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: To be honest, Graydon, I thought that it was simple logic that going around posting big ASCII penises wasnt something good :I Either way, you know, promising to stop this kind of behavior. Mostly, the amount of sexual talk you do around. From what I have seen, its relatively tame (at least in comparison to other people), but it has set some frowns already. It has started to bring complaints to me. The number is growing. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 23:06, April 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yeah, one day now. Please remember to follow your side of the compromise, Graydon. Ill do mine now. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 23:17, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Marked for Review While adding the Marked for Review category, please do not add any other. In other words, remove all categories from the page before you add this specific category. Thanks. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'Princess of Insufficient Light, Ruler of Heck.']] (We Handle The Small Stuff) 16:24, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :Oh and thanks for categorizing so many pages. Your help is appreciated. ^_^ -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'Princess of Insufficient Light, Ruler of Heck.']] (We Handle The Small Stuff) 13:37, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Dear Madam President, Allow me to extend congratulations, both personally and on behalf of the Lithuanian people, on your inauguration as President of the Republic of Malta. I send my best wishes for your strong resolve in performing the important and responsible duties of your position, as well as for long years of prosperity and well-being to Malta and its people. > jk SomthingEdgyAndDark (talk) 22:42, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Smash Bros You should still review that pasta, I wanna hear your insights. Noothgrush (talk) 17:42, May 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Misunderstanding I am fully aware of the composition that you and Nick made, since I stalked his talk page one time. But you want modship, don't you? I can understand that. But you breaking a compromise, let alone having the compromise in the first place, is not mod-worthy in my eyes. Sure the whole chat is about "Penis! *scurries away in fear*" mood. But you shouldn't have to compromise with Nick with making the intended ban shorter; then forgetting about it. Unless if you manage to wow me at some point, making you stand out from the rest, my vote stands at the standpoint of oppose. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 05:39, May 3, 2014 (UTC) You know, you don't have to leave a talk page message if you put the ban reason as (Request). Saves you trouble. BrokenSquid 15:13, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. Yeah... so, you know how Hanging Man Hill was narrated? I forgot to tell you about that. I saw your comment on thisvideo xD sorry, buddy. Could'a told you earlier. Indefinitesilence (talk) 01:59, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Phobia Just a few I've come across, I'll edit in more later. Good luck. Phobia, Tenebrous (a pasta o' mine). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:40, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, just pm me your email and I'll be sending you the story ;) Hey Ecuinach, I was wondering if you could maybe take a look at my pasta? I'm new around here, but you seem to know what you're talking about, and you give good reviews. Either way, thanks! Review Request Hey Ecuinach, So I already tried to send you a message yesterday, but I don't think it got through- I'm still pretty unfamiliar with the message system. Anyway, just in case it didn't, I was wondering if I could get you to take a look at what I've got so far for a pasta? I've seen your reviews/comments, and you seem to know what you're talking about:) It's the first half or so, with a possible add-on: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:309534 Either way, thanks, and have a nice day! why did you ban me from your chat? Hello, I am wondering why I was banned from the chat? I did not talk rudely or anything, I wrote a letter to the admin about this but I am wondering why this happened. For shame. Someone called their characters in their story Onyx and Mettalix. I'm not joking. Look at the story's history. Also, look at the comments to see their butthurt response. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Voodoo_Girl Indefinitesilence (talk) 18:42, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Moar stories. Hai, buddy. So, I got another idea for a story (mainly because the cryogenic one requires a bit more research than I'd like). It's basically going to be a 1950's Pleasantville/Groundhog Day thing. I want to talk about it with you in chat if you're on later. KAYBAI Indefinitesilence (talk) 21:14, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Why´d you ban me? I was only joking. SparkOfLife (talk) 07:24, June 3, 2014 (UTC) White I commented on your pasta White. Though it was real good, fine work. BrokenSquid 09:31, June 3, 2014 (UTC) "Misbehaving." Dictionary? Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 22:04, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I just tried to join the chat but i still have no access what so ever. I did not refer to anyone as a retard. I am new here I did not call anyone a retard nor did I intend on offending anyone. I apologize. Caliebear1999 (talk) 00:52, June 13, 2014 (UTC) re ban i was kicked and warned and i stopped you have no right to ban me Karkat Vantaz (talk) 01:55, June 23, 2014 (UTC) rereban also the other 2 spammers werent banned, just i was. so thats really fucking unfair. Long Time, No Hyper-Realistic Vision I'm back. Back in the New York groove. Indefinitesilence (talk) 20:06, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Baby, don't fear the RE:aper Yeah, I know. The one job you had, and now it's gone xD So... how have other things been? Indefinitesilence (talk) 16:18, July 9, 2014 (UTC) No Drive I don't know why, but for some reason, I just don't really feel like editing pastas anymore. It's not that I don't like this place. This has been one of the coolest online literature things I've ever been a part of. Here in South Carolina, literature is practically frowned upon. We don't have creative writing classes or anything. That's why being here has been so awesome. But now, with chat being shut down and everyone moping about stuff, I just lost my drive to help out. I'm not going anywhere. Trust me. I just need to take a break from helping out for a little while. Also, if you were wondering, Hanging Man Hill finally made it to the big leagues. You can check out a popular reading here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyTfXneBKvk Loves ya, buddy. No homo. NOT THAT THERE'S ANYTHING WRONG WITH THAT. Indefinitesilence (talk) 16:57, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Ohyea I forgot to mention... I got Dark Souls and Dark Souls 2 on the PS3, soo... If you're ever looking to join me in a game that I actively throw my controller about, my PSN's: Meawesomedude. Yeah. Meawesomedude. Shut up, I was ten. Indefinitesilence (talk) 21:56, July 27, 2014 (UTC) REALLY LOL So yeah you banned me for 2 hourd, but was that really ban worthy? I wasn't really bitching about it I just said I thought it wasn't really a good rule. So if an admin or something you respect so much says something they don't like about the rules would you react like that? I'm sure as hell you won't. I'm not gonna ask you to unban me, but I don't really think it was ban worthy. And I didn't really bitch about it. I was just saying it isn't a good rule because it could lead to power abuse that is all. I'm not gonna make a forum post about it btw. What is competition? I'm trying to raise the bar high (talk) 04:32, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Here's the story title so you can add the photo when it's ready. The title is A Good Ending in the section "Stars in the Mine Shaft". (Just make sure you add it around the creature's reveal.) You can also add the picture to EmpyrealInvective's Collection of Short Stories just make sure you credit yourself in the caption. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:33, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Idea Surge Oh man... I just got an awesome idea for a pasta. Unlike Hanging Man Hill, this one's ENTIRELY true, while HMH was about 80% correct. Originally, my idea was that my new pasta was going to be set in this dystopian 1950's neighborhood of seeming perfection, but when I realized that it was a bit too predictable, I began skimming my own life memories for an idea. It seems like some of the best pastas come from my own experiences. What a sad life I live xD Anyway, I think you're going to like it. It's super unpredictable :D Indefinitesilence (talk) 23:50, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Patience What's the fun in details? All in due time, my friend... Fine. The only thing I'm telling you is that it's a hybrid between a Creepypasta and a Feelspasta. Let's call it a Creepfeelpasta. Indefinitesilence (talk) 20:08, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: WW Just because it isn't stated in the few rules that are there, doesn't make it the exception. Other people have done the same thing; whether it be what you did, or just a shameless plug. Your story is on the main site. People can leave comments/feedback there, and if you feel like editing via their remarks, do so. And as I said, if you feel like using your blog as an outlet, do that. Mystreve (talk) 16:37, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not going to get into a subjective pissing match with you over this. If what you're saying is allowed, everybody and their cousin, twice-removed, will start posting their main-site story that no one has ever read, and start clogging the WW (essentially drowning out the people who genuinely need help). Yes, the WW gets a lot of attention. I won't have it abused however. What you're saying would become a gateway for abuse. :Mystreve (talk) 16:56, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, then. Tell you what. Let's come to a happy medium then. You're obviously still insecure about your story and want feedback on it. Understandable. I'll reopen the thread under the condition that the story be deleted from the main site. Once you get all the feedback you need, and are comfortable with your work, it can go on the main site. Sound good? ::Mystreve (talk) 17:05, September 12, 2014 (UTC) A Few Things about Twenty Heya, Graydon! So I did a bit of editing on the story you wanted me to look at, so I made sure to read it once I was done. I got some questions about it. First, why does the protagonist start thinking of other numbers other than twenty? He starts thinking of the number thirteen a lot o_o And what is the significance of the eyes? Are they the eyes of his mother and child, drawn over and over again? Besides that stuff, I'm liking the story! And I will most definitely narrate it, once I have the chance :) Darkness falls. The hour is Midnite. The Marshall comes. Speak, minion! 03:04, September 23, 2014 (UTC) oy vey I just popped by to say...I fucking love your avatar. That's all for now, see ya! Bow to the bassoon wielding seagulls oyy veyy (talk) 16:09, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat I'm on chat now, my dude. Happy birthday. Noothgrush (talk) 21:06, October 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Contest I'm shooting for next weekend. It's a slow process and I can only read so many stories before I get sick of them and need a break. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 23:52, October 11, 2014 (UTC) I RE:ad it. Wow. That was... That was good. That was actually really good. I feel like I'm losing my touch, even though I haven't written anything in a long time. When I'm writing stuff in my head before I write it for real, I'm being overly critical and I just sweep it under the rug because I feel like it's unoriginal or something. I dunno. I'll continue with the thing I had going before, I guess :p Reading something that you made that was that good after going over Basically garbage (har-dee-friggan-har) inspired me a little more to stop judging myself and just... do it. I'll try and squeeze something out on WW within the week. Bai. Indefinitesilence (talk) 23:34, October 14, 2014 (UTC) About the Ban "Finally, do not post any of the following in the chat: Raunchy or otherwise NSFW links (without a clear warning)" And you know that I did warn, and have warned posted warning for NSFW links I have linked in the past. Don't make up rules as you go along and unfairly ban people, please. 16:03, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Just like to point out that I'' couldn't find anywhere in the Chat Rules that posting pornography warranted a 1-month ban. Also, ''she '''warned' that the link was NSFW. ''And how many thirteen-year-olds in chat actually clicked the link and saw the image? Did you get a PM from someone who was disturbed by it? Really, I think this is an unfair ban. It's up to you and the other mods to have the final say, but you don't seem to be listening to what Sarah's trying to tell you. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 16:20, October 16, 2014 (UTC) New Al Parody http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/I%27ll_Make_a_Mod_Out_of_You_(Alchestbreach_Mulan_Parody) Enjoy. That One Freaky Producer Person 22:47, October 17, 2014 (UTC)